<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama bear by auntzeesgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311878">Mama bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntzeesgirl/pseuds/auntzeesgirl'>auntzeesgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flu, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Sick Character, protective Zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntzeesgirl/pseuds/auntzeesgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic which deals with Zelda Spellman being an adorable mama bear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mama bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mama bear</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda had warned you, she had told you to wear something more appropriate for the season, before rushing outside to go playing snowballs with Ambrose and Sabrina, but did you listen? Of course not.<br/>You couldn't contain your excitement, after noticing from the window of your room small snowflakes falling down from the sky.<br/><em>Silly you</em>, you should have known better.<br/>You are now in bed, high fever, and your mother, Zelda, is keeping an eye on you, feeling both exasperated and worried about your burning cheeks. Her features are hard read, but her eyes can't really lie to you.<br/>She has been worried sick for you for the entire time. When you passed out that morning, you had to frighten her a lot, even if you couldn't remember what exactly had happen. You fainted on the stairs on your way down to the kitchen, that's what she told you.<br/>If it wasn't for Ambrose who was going upstairs, you probably would have hurt yourself even more, hitting your head for example, or Satan knows what else. Your mother didn't want to think about it.<br/>"What shall I do with you? If you had listened, you wouldn't be burning up now. And for Ecate's sake, why you insist so much on wearing that leather jacket in this cold?", she asks you, and bends down to look into your emerald eyes, same as hers, now red and puffy due to the flu. She sighs, hating to see you in such a state.<br/>You avoid her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry", you bite down your lower lip and she softens her gaze, realizing you didn't mean to worry her so much.<br/>Thing is, you missed your other mother, which had to left to take care of some business in Hell for a few days. The leather jacket is hers and wearing it made you feel better. Somehow it was easier for you to cope with her absence. Her scent was still within it.<br/>Zelda looks at you intently as to read your mind, before poking your side in order to uplift your mood. "Be smart next time, or you'll force me to burn that ridiculous jacket of yours", she teases and you gasp at that. "You wouldn't dare! Mom would kill you!", you point out and she raises an eyebrow at you, pretty amused. "Dont try me, dear daughter".<br/>Was that a challenge? Cause Zelda Spellman loved challenges. "Lilith too would be as concerned as I am", she tries to reason with you and you scoff in return. "Whatever", you roll your eyes. "<em>Ah ah</em> you don't get to roll your eyes at your mother, young lady", she playfully ruffles your dark chocolate hair, knowing how much it exasperates you. You groan. "Mom! Please...", you whine and she eventually stops the innocent torture of hers.<br/>She smiles sweetly and takes your tiny hand in hers, intertwining your fingers together. "You miss her, don't you?", she asks carefully and you just nod in return. She sighs and strokes your palm with her thumb. "How about we summon her later? She's Queen of Hell, but she has duties here as well. She's got a wife and a daughter to take care of", your lips crack in a joyful smile at her suggestion. There is a glint in your eyes.<br/>"Can we really?", she nods and gently squeezes your shoulder, after brushing a lock of hair behind your ear. "Yes", she confirms. "Now you should rest, though. I'll be here watching over you", she whispers, and you don't complain, accepting the compromise. Her face is few inches from yours now, while she is gently tucking you in. "Comfy enough, naughty demon?", you chuckle, recognizing the nickname Lilith gave to you.<br/>Your emerald eyes sparkle and you nod super excited, honestly feeling already a lot better than before. You lift your chin and rapidly peck your mom's cheek.<br/>She feels a nice warmth growing inside her heart at your small gesture. "Thank you, mom", you say softly. "And I really mean it".<br/>Zelda sits at the side of your bed, and gently starts stroking your back. "I know sweetheart", you let out a sigh and relax. You're fast asleep. She smiles and bends down to kiss the tip of your nose, once again, deciding not to leave your side. She attently watches you sleep, admiring your features. "Sleep tight, little witch".</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>